


Awitin Kong Ito (Bulong Sa Hangin)

by loeyviosa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Medtech!Baekhyun, Sad Ending, short fic, tagalog fic
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeyviosa/pseuds/loeyviosa
Summary: Bumalik sa panahong wala ng oras na mailalaan at pagmamahal na ibibigay.





	Awitin Kong Ito (Bulong Sa Hangin)

**Author's Note:**

> bear with my mistakes and everything kasi diretso ko 'to ginawa and i haven't checked the fic yet. ewan. naisip ko lang 'to bigla so yeah, enjoy, i think?
> 
> listen to jongdae's beautiful goodbye while reading this, especially the end part! xx

"Baekhyun!" pagtawag ng chief medtech.  
  
Mabilis na tumayo si Baekhyun mula sa pagkakaupo. Sa loob ng hospital, kapag duty ay walang siesta time. Maaari kang umuwi ng walang kinakain at walang ginugugol na oras para magpahinga.  
  
Wala.  
  
May mga araw na lalabas ka ng hospital para umuwi na walang laman ang sikmura. Kailangan ka ng ibang tao, to the point na mapapabayaan mo na ang sarili mo. Pero kahit ganun, masaya si Baekhyun sa ginagawa niya. Pangarap niya ito matagal na.  
  
Nakakatuwa ring isipin na muntikan na siyang hindi makapasa sa board noon. Sinong may kasalanan?  
  
Walang iba kundi ang ex-boyfriend niyang si Chanyeol na _mabuti_  na lang ay iniwan siya. Syempre, noon hindi niya ipinagpapasalamat 'yun pero as he look back, tama lang din pala.  
  
Tama na iniwan siyang walang dahilan? Biglaan at hindi nagpapaalam?  
  
_Hindi_.  
  
Pero tamang nawala ang kahati sa oras ng pag-aaral niya.  
  
Inspirasyon niya ito noon, pero hindi maiiwasan ang talagang madistract dahil kahit hindi naman nagdedemand ng oras ay namimiss niya pa rin. Nasa kanya rin ang problema.  
  
Pero tama bang iwan siya?  
  
Hindi niya rin masagot.  
  
Ipinagpapasalamat na lang niya na dahil sa nangyari noon, nakapagfocus siya at ngayon, RMT na siya. Matagal na niyang pangarap, eh. Bata pa lang siya.  
  
Lumapit na si Baekhyun sa chief medtech na si Ms. Mabel, ang matandang dalagang napaka sungit, parang menopause pero mukhang malapit na nga.  
  
"Kulang pa ng mga mag-eextract ng dugo sa mga donor sa ward B. Puntahan mo muna." utos nito at tumango si Baekhyun saka tumakbo papuntang ward B.  
  
One more thing about working in a hospital, lalo na kung sa malaki. Bawal ang babagal-bagal.  
  
Pagdating niya kita na agad sa labas ng ward ang nangyayari sa loob through the transparent glass door. Pumasok na agad si Baekhyun at kitang-kita na marami na ang nakukuhang dugo mula sa mga volunteer blood donors. Mga estudyante ito galing sa isang university. Sa pagkakaalam ni Baekhyun ay parte ng final requirements nila ay ang pagtulong sa mga nangangailangan ng dugo. Syempre, hindi naman lahat ay pwede. Yung iba ay hindi pasado sa medical examination na naganap sa unibersidad at merong special project para sakanilang lahat.  
  
"Ako na dito." pag-entra ni Baekhyun sabay lagay ng alcohol sa kamay.  
  
Tinignan naman siya ng kasamahang si Minseok bago tumango, "Buti naman dumating ka na. Ang dami nila. May mga estudyante pa sa labas. By batch ang bawat courses." parang stress na sabi nito at natawa si Baekhyun bago mahinang tapikin ang braso ni Minseok. Lumipat naman na ito ng pwesto para masimulan na sa ibang mga naghihintay.  
  
"Pangalan?" tanong ni Baekhyun sa unang donor.  
  
"Yi Fan Wu."  
  
"Kumain ka na ba?"  
  
Tumango ang estudyante, "Tapos na, doc."  
  
Napangiti si Baekhyun. Isa pa 'yan sa mga nakakatuwa. Ang marinig na tinatawag kang "doc" ng pasyente. Hindi naman sila doctor pero karamihan sa mga pasyente ay ayun ang tawag sakanila at hindi niya alam kung kapareho ng lahat pero para sakaniya ay masarap sa tenga, nakakatuwang pakinggan.  
  
Mga ilan din ang nagdaan sa kamay ni Baekhyun hanggang sa maubos ang IT students sa loob. Sa pagkakarinig niya mula sa isang kapwa medtech, dalawang batch pa ang papasok sa ward B at music students ang susunod.  
  
Music.  
  
Napangiti nalang si Baekhyun sa naalala niya.  
  
Music major ang ex-boyfriend niyang nabanggit kanina.  
  
Pumasok na ang mga ito at nagsimula na sila. Nasa kalagitnaan na sila sa bilang ng mga estudyante nang biglang bumukas ang pinto. Sa pag-aakalang kung sino lang ay hindi na nilingon ni Baekhyun.

_Mas importante pa ba 'yun kaysa sa kaharap niya ngayon?_

  
Syempre hindi.  
  
Hindi niya nilingon kaya hindi niya namalayan na hindi na pala ang alam niyang susunod na kukuhaan ng dugo ang nakatayo sa gilid niya kaya nang matapos siya sa isa, kinuha niya agad ang listahan para lagyan ng check mark ang gilid ng pangalan ng susunod.  
  
"Pangalan?" tanong niya, hindi pa rin inaangat ang paningin.  
  
"Park. Chanyeol Park."  
  
At halos manlamig ang pakiramdam ni Baekhyun. Parang babaliktad ang sikmura niya at nagsimulang bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya.  
  
Matagal niyang hindi narinig ang boses na 'yun, dalawang taong walang balita sa nagmamay-ari ng pangalan na 'yun.  
  
Inangat ni Baekhyun ang paningin niya at piniling tatagan ang hitsura niya.  
  
"Wala ang pangalan mo sa listahan." seryosong sagot niya.  
  
Napangiti naman si Chanyeol. Hindi pa rin siya umuupo.  
  
"Hindi naman ako kasali."  
  
"Edi umalis ka dyan kasi nakakaistorbo ka." medyo off at rude na sabi ni Baekhyun. Nagulat din siya sa lumabas sa bibig niya pero nalabas na, eh. At totoo naman. Kung hindi pala kasali ay bakit nandun? Nanggugulo? Para saan?  
  
Expected ni Baekhyun ay makikitaan niya ng offended expression si Chanyeol pero hindi, ngumiti pa ito.  
  
"Pwede ba tayong mag-usap? Kahit pagkatapos nalang?"  
  
Umiling si Baekhyun, "Hindi."  
  
"Bakit hindi?"  
  
"Dahil ayoko at wala na tayong pag-uusapan pa. Umalis ka." cold na sagot nito sabay banggit sa pangalan ng susunod sa list kaya walang nagawa si Chanyeol kundi maupo na lang sa isang tabi habang hinihintay na matapos.  
  
Maghihintay lang siya ron para makausap niya si Baekhyun at hindi siya uuwi hanggat walang nangyayari.  
  
Pero natapos na at lahat hindi pa rin siya nakakakuha ng pagkakataon. Palabas na si Baekhyun ng ward nang harangin siya ni Chanyeol at hawakan sa braso pero hindi naman mahigpit, actually parang daplis nga lang, eh. Chanyeol is not forcing him.  
  
"Pwede na ba tayong mag-usap?"  
  
Umiling si Baekhyun. "Marami pa akong gagawin."  
  
"Kahit saglitㅡ"  
  
"Sa hospital, bawal magsayang ng oras kahit saglit. Kung gusto mo talaga, hintayin mong matapos ang shift ko."  
  
"Anong oras ba?"  
  
"10 pm." sagot nito.  
  
Napayuko si Chanyeol. Baekhyun smirked. Alam niyang hindi ito maghihintay at hindi nga siya nagkamali dahil natapos ang shift niya ng hindi na ulit pa nakita si Chanyeol sa loob ng ospital.  
  
Diba?  
  
Hindi siya marunong manindigan.  
  
Mula noon hanggang ngayon.  
  
Pero sa paglipas ng araw ay nakita niya ulit ito. Iba't-ibang oras nga lang at saglitan. Para bang nagmamadali at naglalaan lang talaga ng oras para mapapayag si Baekhyun na makipag-usap pero matigas ang puso ni Baekhyun.  
  
Ayaw niya.  
  
"Bakit ba ayaw mo?" isang beses na natanong ng kaibigan niya.  
  
Naikwento niya kasi dito dahil napansin nitong lumalapit si Chanyeol sakaniya sa tuwing makakatyempo.  
  
"Ayoko. Para saan pa ba?"  
  
"Wala kayong proper breakup, diba? Baka ito na 'yung time for closure. Bakit ayaw mo?"  
  
"Kasi wala na akong pake. Nung umalis siya at hindi na bumalik, matic na 'yun, break na kami. Ngayon wala na dapat balikan. Wala ng usapan. Hindi ko kailangan ng closure na 'yan."  
  
"Tigas mo naman, friend." natatawang sabi ni Jongdae, "Wala ka na ba talagang pake o natatakot ka lang marinig ang paliwanag dahil baka masaktan ka ulit?"  
  
Napangitin si Baekhyun kay Jongdae sabay kunot ng noo. "Pinagsasasabi mo?"  
  
"Bakit galit ka pa rin? Kung totoong wala ka ng pakielam, hindi ka na magagalit."  
  
"Kahit sino magagalit, pride ko 'yun, 'no."  
  
"Pride mo or mahal mo pa rin hanggang ngayon? Hindi ka na dapat galit kahit pa iniwan ka na kung hindi mo na mahal.. Wala ka na ngang pake, diba?"  
  
Baekhyun glared at Jongdae kaya napataas nalang ito ng dalawang braso na parang sumusurrender. Fine. Hindi na niya ipipilit. Buhay ni Baekhyun 'yan, eh.  
  
Pero nang mapalingon siya sa bandang nurse station ay nakita niya si Chanyeol na pumasok sa entrance ng hospital.  
  
"Speaking."  
  
Sinundan ni Baekhyun ang tingin ni Jongdae at napasimangot sa nakita niya. Ito nanaman. Iwasan nanaman.  
  
Mabilis niyang kinuha ang clipboard na nakapatong sa desk at dali-daling lumabas sa pwesto nila. Tatakasan niya si Chanyeol.  
  
"Pag nagtanong, sabihin mo nasa lab. Wala akong panahon sakaniya." sabi nito kay Jongdae sabay nagmamadaling umalis.  
  
At ganun nga ang sinabi ni Jongdae nang lumapit si Chanyeol sakaniya matapos sabihin ng nurse na pinagtanungan na kay Jongdae alamin dahil hindi niya alam.  
  
ㅡ  
  
Ang araw ay naging linggo, at ang mga linggo ay naging buwan pero kahit isang beses ay hindi nagtagumpay si Chanyeol.  
  
Ayaw talaga ni Baekhyun.  
  
Malinaw na malinaw.  
  
Sanay na rin si Baekhyun na palagi siya nitong kinukulit at palagi niyang tinatanggihan kaya naman nang isang araw ay matatapos na ang shift niya at wala pa rin si Chanyeol ay nagtaka na siya.  
  
"Hm, may namimiss." pang-aasar ni Jongdae nang mapansing kanina pa lingon nang lingon si Baekhyun sa may entrance kung saan palaging pumapasok si Chanyeol.  
  
Umirap ito. "Pinagsasasabi mo dyan?" sabi niya at pinagpatuloy na lang ang pagsusulat ng records ng mga pasyente.  
  
Tinawanan lang siya ni Jongdae at tahimik na silang dalawa nang biglang sumulpot ang nurse na si Yixing.  
  
"Baekhyun, tawag ka sa suite room 519." sabi nito at nagkatinginan sila ni Jongdae.  
  
Bilang junior medtech, he had never stepped inside any of the suite rooms. Meron kasing certain staffs lang ang pwede sa mga suite room at sila lang din ang may hawak ng medical records ng mga nakaadmit doon. _Confidential_ daw kasi or kung hindi naman talaga ay ayaw lang i-expose ng pamilya.  
  
"Sigurado ka ba? Ako?"  
  
Tumango si Yixing at sumalampak sa upuan. Pagod siya.  
  
"Oo, pinasabi lang ni doc. Bilisan mo, ngayon na raw."  
  
Nagkibit balikat nalang si Baekhyun kay Jongdae bago lumabas ng station at dumiretso sa may elevator para makapunta sa suite room 519.  
  
Pagdating niya sa taas ay tahimik ang area ng mga suite rooms. Sosyal talaga ng mga nandoon.  
  
Bakit kaya siya pinatawag?  
  
Kumatok na muna siya bago pumasok at nang walang marinig mula sa loob ay pumasok na siya at nakita niya ang mga hindi inaasahang tao sa loob.  
  
"T-tita?"  
  
Nilingon siya ng babae at walang kibo itong tumango sakaniya.  
  
Napakunot ang noo ni Baekhyun.  
  
Bakit may kulang?  
  
Nandito ang tatay pati na rin ang ate, pero may kulang.  
  
Napatingin si Baekhyun sa nakatalakbong ng puting kumot sa may kama.  
  
Bakit may ganun?  
  
Sino 'yun?  
  
Bago pa siya makapagtanong ay nanginginig na iniabot sakaniya ni Yoora ang isang puting envelope na naglalaman ng papel at may flashdrive pa na kasama sa likod.  
  
Isang sulat.  
  
Nanginginig at pinagpapawisan ang kamay ni Baekhyun nang abutin niya 'yun at mabilis na buksan.  
  
Naninikip ang dibdib niya pero alam niyang _kailangan_ , _dapat_.  
  
_Baekhyun,_  
  
_Mahal, kamusta ka na? Ayan lang naman ang una kong gustong itanong sayo pero kahit kailan ay hindi mo ako binigyan ng pagkakataon para gawin. Ayos lang. Nakikita ko naman na maayos ka at masaya akong naging successful ka at naabot mo 'yung pangarap mo. Proud na proud ako sayo. RMT ka na, diba ayan ang pinaka gusto mo? Naalala ko pang sinabi mo sakin na dalawa lang ang pangarap mo sa buhay. Ang mahalin din kita at maging RMT ka. Alam mo bang nakamit mo 'yung dalawa? Kasi RMT ka na at simula pa noon, mahal na mahal na kita._  
  
_Miss na miss na kita, Baekhyun. Pasensya ka na, ha? Sorry kung iniwan kita noon. Hindi ko kasi alam kung paano sasabihin sayo. Alam ko kasing kapag sinabi ko sayo, pwede kang madistract sa pagrereview mo para sa board, baka maging cause pa ko ng hindi mo pagkapasa. Ayaw ko naman 'non. Dahil lang sakin madedelay ka pa? Huwag ganun. Hindi ko kayang maging pabigat sayo, na dumagdag pa sa isipin mo. Alam kong mas madaling kalimutan ako kung magagalit ka saakin kaya hinayaan ko nalang na ganun pero ngayong nagbalik ako, narealize ko na hindi ko pala kayang mawala nang hindi man lang nasasabi sayo ang totoo. Gusto kong matahimik nang maayos at wala kang tinatanim na galit saakin at syempre, na wala akong sinisikreto sayo kaya ito na, sasabihin ko na._  
  
_Sorry kung bigla akong nawala. Kinailangan magpagamot, eh. Brain tumor. Stage 2 nung iniwan kita at nagpunta kami sa ibang bansa pero hindi pa rin nila ako natulungan. Stage 4 nang bumalik ako at ginawa ko ang lahat para hindi mo mahalata, ayoko kasing makita na kinakaawan mo ako. Nagsuot ako ng maluluwag na damit, katulad noon para na rin hindi mo masyadong mahalata ang pagpayat ko. Nakasuot ako palagi ng cap para hindi mo makita ang paglagas ng mga buhok ko. Nagpapalagay ako ng concealer kay ate para takpan ang eyebags ko sa tuwing bababa ako ng suite para puntahan ka sa station niyo at subuking kausapin ka._  
  
_Sobrang hirap, B. Ginusto kong andun ka nung mga panahong hindi ko matanggap na hanggang dito na lang ako pero para saan? Ayoko nang guluhin ka pa. Maayos ka na, eh. Tama na 'yung desisyon ko noon. Ayos nang ako nalang 'yung miserable, nahihirapan, ayaw ko nang hilahin ka pa pababa at guluhin pa 'yung buhay mo kasi mawawala rin naman ako. Masasayang lang ang oras at panahon mo sakin._  
  
_Ngayon, siguro habang binabasa mo 'to, baka wala na ako. Sinubukan kong sabihin sayo, na kausapin ka pero hindi mo ako pinagbigyan. Hindi rin naman kita masisisi kaya ayos lang. Sa ganitong paraan ko nalang masasabi sayo. I'm sorry ulit. Ngayon, ang gusto ko ay wag kang iiyak. Alam mong ayaw na ayaw kong nakikita kang nasasaktan, diba? Lalo na ngayon kasi wala na ako dyan para punasan ang mga luha mo._  
  
_Mahal kita, Baekhyun. Simula noon hanggang ngayon. Huwag mong kakalimutan dahil kahit wala na ako dyan, hindi 'yun magbabago. Sana matapos mong makamit ang pangarap mo, mahanap mo naman 'yung totoong tao para sayo dahil hindi ako 'yun. Dumaan lang ako sa buhay mo pero hindi ako 'yung tamang tao. Nag-iwan lang ako ng sakit at gulo. Pasensya na, mahal. Pangako, hindi na ako babalik. Last na 'to. At ngayon, meron lang akong huling hiling sayo. Promise. Wala ng kasunod kaya pagbigyan mo na 'ko. Syempre, wala na ako, eh._  
  
_Pakinggan mo 'yung mga kantang nasa flash drive ko. Sayo na 'yan. Sinulat ko naman ang lahat ng 'yan para sayo._  
  
_Sana kahit sa pamamagitan lang ng mga 'yan, maramdaman mo kung gaano kita kamahal at masaya akong makita kang muli. Alam mo ba noong nalaman ko sa isa sa mga kaklase ko noong pumapasok pa ako na ang pupuntahan nilang ospital ay kung saan ka nagtatrabaho, hindi ako nagdalawang isip na i-request kela mama na ipalipat ako. Buti nga pumayag sila. Nakita kita ulit._  
  
_So paano, hanggang dito na lang yata. Hindi ko na kayang magsulat, mukhang napapagod na si ate kasi dine-dictate ko lang sakaniya, eh._

 _Goodbye, Baekhyun._  
  
_Be happy, my B._  
  
_Always,_  
_The C to your B._  
  
Mahigpit na napahawak si Baekhyun sa papel habang nakapikit at nagsosorry kay Chanyeol dahil hindi niya natupad ang request nito.  
  
Hindi niya kayang hindi umiyak.  
  
Masakit masyado.  
  
Sobrang sakit.  
  
Kaya wala siyang sinayang pang panahon, mabilis siyang lumapit sa taong walang buhay na nakahiga habang nakatalakbong ng puting kumot.  
  
He removed it, and he saw the man he loves the most.  
  
"Chanyeol.."  
  
He bit his lip, kissing Chanyeol's forehead.  
  
Sobrang naghirap si Chanyeol pero anong ginawa niya?  
  
Binalewala niya.  
  
Hinayaan niya.  
  
Ngayon, wala na. At hindi na niya mababawi pa ang lahat dahil hindi na niya maibabalik pa ang mga araw na palagi itong nandyan.  
  
Hanggang sa huli, siya pa rin ang inisip nito.  
  
Hanggang sa huli, siya pa rin ang importante para kay Chanyeol.  
  
Ang liham at ang kantang isinulat na hindi niya narinig mula kay Chanyeol. Mga kantang ibinulong nalang sa hangin. Tanging ang mga 'yun na lang ang pwede niyang balikan kasama ng mga ala-alang mananatili sa puso niya.  
  
"Your pain has ended. Rest, my love."  


**Author's Note:**

> :-)


End file.
